


Pretty Kitty

by Mobilia



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dubious Consent, F/M, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Mind Control, Pegging, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29592045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mobilia/pseuds/Mobilia
Summary: Chat Noir tries to tackle a returning Reflekta on his own only to find more devious intentions at play after she turns the tables on him, intent on making him perfect in a different way.
Relationships: Chat Noir/Reflekta
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	Pretty Kitty

**Author's Note:**

> So this is quite possibly the first work of this sort I'd ever made and it really showed. It took an extensive rewrite and various transplanting of parts to get something even possibly decent out of the original version. I've also some help from a friend who looked things over a time or two to try and help me get this as "right" as possible. The "plot" is relatively the same, but there have been some major alterations that I hope might make this piece at least a little more enjoyable in some facet. 
> 
> My original intention as far as posting the older works was to simply post them largely as they are, but this one was much one I found too rough to attach any sort of name to. That said, I may eventually add it as a "second chapter" to this piece for those that might be curious as the original request was quite different than this.
> 
> At any rate, I hope that this sort of mashup turned rewrite ends up being to someone's satisfaction.

Chat Noir's eyes twitched and narrowed with determined fury. His intention was to prove himself to Ladybug by taking an Akuma out on his own. Not that he really needed to, not so late in the game especially, but it was partially a matter of pride as well. He'd seen this one first, after all.

That's why he hopped down into the alleyway after her after sending out a message to his partner. He'd even taken the time to flirt via text considering that the alley only had one exit. This presumed element of surprise was turned on him, however, as the resurgent Reflekta had managed to trip him up with a step on his tail that trapped him in place.

"Is that any way to greet an old friend?" Reflekta chuckled, keeping him off balance with her fast acting hands. She'd slipped his belt free from his waist and tangled it around his wrists.

"No, but we're not exactly friends." Chat answered, trying to get his claws on the Akuma as they scuffled.

"Settle down-" Reflekta breathed, clearly trying something. It was only after he'd fidgeted so much that he realized she'd been trying to tie his hands together. "Always such a stubborn cat."

"Maybe I'm stubborn but, hey, at least I'm house trained." Chat joked to mask some growing uncertainty. Each tug of his arms only seemed to help her efforts, but he couldn't simply let her do...whatever she was attempting to do.

He managed to take a few steps back, but the Akuma kept pace and continued using his tail against him. There was maybe an easy way out of this, but it wasn't a path he really considered. The idea of using his Cataclysm now felt foolish even with her having the upper hand. In lieu of that, he wiggled and shrugged to try and keep her from completing her efforts.

“You're so rude. What’s wrong, kitty cat?” Reflekta playfully hummed, trailing her fingers up along his bound arms. “Don’tcha wanna be me?”

"Sorry, but no." Chat shoved her back and still tried to free himself to no avail. "You went out of style five years ago."

"So mean, and all I wanna do is make you look pretty." Reflekta pouted, grabbing and pulling his arms down and bringing him in close with her lips puckering. "Maybe we should start with that pesky mouth of yours."

"Wait, wha-"

Chat hadn't the chance to finish his thought before the Akuma brought him towards her lips. At first he resisted, shifting and pushing back to stave her off. With a tight grasp at his bell, however, Reflekta eventually managed to pull him in for a kiss that saw her tongue press up into his mouth. She held him steady and watched his confused expression grow redder the longer she held him steady. Eventually though, he found the strength to nudge himself away with the shove of his shoulder.

“What, gah! What was that?” Chat spat a few times, feeling a wave of conflicting emotions racing through him.

“The best kiss of your life?” Reflekta maintained her air vain overconfidence.

"Not even in the...top ten..." Chat shook his head, lifting his constrained arms towards his forehead.

Something felt different. He recovered from her unexpected kiss quickly, but...something was off. The colors in the alleyway seemed amplified, the otherwise gaudy Akuma's costume looking much more mellow. Almost attractive.

Chat shook his head again, harder this time.

"What did you..." He started to ask, balling his fists beneath their leather binding as he found his train of thought hard to track. "What was..."

"Have I received an upgrade?" Reflekta teased, stepping up to him with her hands behind her back. "Or am I simply giving you something you want?"

"No, you're...I'm..." Chat cleared his throat, trying to put on some confidence of his own. "Anyway, would you like to give up before Ladybug gets here or do you want us both to give you a makeover?"

Reflekta laughed, a hand moving to her hip. "What's to say I didn't give her a makeover already, kitty cat?"

"What?" Chat scoffed. "Of course you didn't, she..."

She hadn't replied to his message, nor was she here yet. He also wasn't entirely sure how long Reflekta had been in the city for, either. Ladybug never truly lost, but then it wouldn't be the first time one of them wasn't enough for an Akuma. The first time this one in particular had appeared was a good example of exactly this.

"You couldn't have." He denied her accusation and his own, wandering thoughts. "You...couldn't have?"

"Do you want to know if I have?” The villain giggled, reaching a hand across and tugging his bell down some.

"You..." Chat stammered and faltered. He didn't trust her to tell the truth, but...

"Humor me, kitty." Reflekta eased a palm along his cheek. "Play my little game, for Ladybug's sake."

Chat grit his teeth. "And if I don't?"

"Then you won't know for sure if I managed to sweep Ladybug off her feet already," Reflekta's lips curved into a smirk as she flicked at his bell. "And we'd just skip the fun stuff."

"Fun stuff." Chat rolled his eyes at the implication.

"Oh yes, this might be fun for you if you let it be." Reflekta leaned up to peck at his jawline. “And for all you know, I’ve already won. What happens in the meantime is up to you.”

His eyes twitched. She couldn't have been right, she had to be pouring lies into his ears. But then, there was the off chance she wasn't. She might have Ladybug captive somewhere or already turned her into a copy. The marks she kept pressing to him wasn't helping either, though he couldn't tell if it was magic in design or if her suggestions were meant as a placebo.

Chat shivered as the Akuma kissed on him again, then again. She made it impossible for him to tell either way and his body was beginning to betray him. He could feel his heart rate slowing, his thighs growing weaker as his knees buckled.

"This-" His eyes rolled shut. "This isn't working."

“Silly kitty.” Reflekta grabbed his somewhat resisting chin and tilted his head down. “I think it is.”

The Akuma seared another kiss to his lips, deeper this time. What's worse is that his were hanging open some, as if in anticipation for it. His cheeks blazed with red as he felt her tongue press and slide around from the roof of his mouth to the tip of his own. Like it had been there before, as if it belonged there.

He needed to fight this but found himself increasingly intoxicated. That he could feel this way towards an Akuma, one would such a garish look, would normally have had him scoffing in disgust. Instead, in this moment, he was slipping. Losing himself to her advances. Was it simply her lipstick altering his perception, his mind? Or was she pressing at something buried deep within?

No answers would come like this and there were far more pressing matters than her attempting to seduce him. The thought that Reflekta was telling the truth rang in his mind among the chorus of her agile tongue lavishing his mouth. That she could have gotten the jump on Ladybug had to be a lie but it felt hard to deny the possibility, though it was getting hard for him to deny much of anything.

“Okay, okay-” He stuttered and panted once she pulled away, having not even noticed she'd pressed his back to brick. “What is it you want, exactly? I know your new boss isn’t really interested in our miraculous.”

"Am I not making it obvious?" Reflekta smeared her lips along his chin, trailing them down along the stifled purr in his throat. "I wanna see what I can get out of you before I make you perfect."

Chat could only breathe, hearing her words spoken in the voice of the current Hawk Moth rather than Juleka's. It was obvious to him that she was more directly pulling this Akuma's strings. Breathing was about the only thing he still had a grip on as everything from the situation to his own mental state seemed haywire. As if she'd infected his mind, heated his core. Twisted him with just a few firm kisses.

"And," Reflekta chuckled. "If you behave, I'll even free your little partner."

He hated that he was even considering her offer, but that flame seemed to flicker the longer he stared down at her. Shame clouded his already addled mind.

"If you even have her." Chat mustered some defense, tugging at his arms.

"That’s a big if." Reflekta mocked. She reached for the end of the leather knot and started tugging at it.

Chat watched what she was doing, standing still as she ended up freeing his arms. They felt like weights at his sides, his fingers twitching with the war raging in his thoughts.

This was where he should reach up and swipe the mirror from her wrist and destroy it, but he couldn't quite find the strength to do so.

"If you behave-" Reflekta got his attention again, holding up a red and black spotted yo-yo with a grin on her face. "I'll give you this, and maybe a little more."

"That's...That's a fake." Chat muttered, still stricken and feeling dizzied.

"Is it?" The Akume chuckled. "Only one way to really find out."

Chat shook his head softly, tilting his head down for a moment before he replied with curiosity. "What do you mean by _behave_?"

"Well, you've been so rude. A real mangy alley-cat," Reflekta explained. "So you'll have to behave and obey my every word."

“Sorry we can’t all be purr-fect like you.” Chat quipped despite the throb between his legs and his shaken morals.

“Oh, but kitty-” The Akuma raised her arm up and pointed the jewel on her wrist at him. “You can be.”

He started to brace and tried to convince his legs to dodge. Instead, he’d mostly just recoiled in place. Then he waited, crouched and shifted back some.

After a few more moments, his eyes popped open to see nothing but the Akuma's wicked expression staring at him.

"But I don't want to do things that way." Reflekta lowered her arm, snickering at his reaction. "Not yet, anyway. I want to play with you first."

That he hadn't much moved nor had he stopped her yet left him feeling worse. Too many questions toyed with his mind while Reflekta had worked up his body enough to obfuscate things further. That her lipstick might have been adding fuel to his more debauched and forbidden desires wasn't helping much, either.

"Last chance." Reflekta pointed her wrist at him again. "What do you say? Let me have my fun in return for your little partner, if I have her, or try and stop me alone?"

He wasn't alone. He knew he wasn't, he couldn't be. Ladybug would jump down any moment now, she...

She still wasn't here. Be it because of her personal life in some measure, that she was perhaps dealing with another Akuma, or if this one were telling the truth. He didn't know for sure and wouldn't unless-

Unless...

Chat tried to shake his head and convince himself otherwise. She must have had something done to her makeup with how easily he'd made her want this. It would be right in line with this latest, female Hawk Moth to give her something to alter his mind, too. Wouldn't be the first time, either.

Or maybe she really was just that good at kissing. It's not like he'd know, nor would his alter ego.

He shook his head again.

"Try not to act _too_ willing." Reflekta taunted. "I'm about to make the decision for you, kitty cat."

His upper lip quivered and his eyes harshly shut with a reluctant, but maybe not as reluctant as he'd have liked, reply. "Fine."

"There we go." Reflekta quickly clapped, then ran a hand along his face. "Was that so hard?"

"When I don't know what's up your sleeve, yeah." Chat rolled his eyes, shifting away from her touch.

"Oh, it's not what I have up my  _ sleeves _ , Chat Noir." Reflekta's smirk wickedly coiled along her face as she lifted her gown. "It's what's under my  _ skirt _ ."

Chat first cocked an eyebrow at her remark. A layer of cheese to her words that almost made him think it'd been something he might have said. Then his eyes wandered, slowly moving down until they went wide at the revelation she was pointing him towards.

Between the Akuma's legs was a dildo, colored in a pink gradient with the faintest hints of a harness. The silicone piece was quite impressive, the sight of it prompting a flare of red along Chat's cheeks as he stared. He briefly wondered why she, or the new Hawk Moth, hadn't just given her the tool outright. Or if she had anything down there at all like this.

This train of thought started to breach the complexities with Akumatization, something he didn't quite want to think about. He didn't have the time to think about it either, as Reflekta tugged him in for another kiss. Another dose of her taste that seemed to narrow his thinking further.

"Get the hint yet?" Reflekta gave a chuckle, palming at his budding erection through his leather. "I want to make you perfect, but...in a different way this time."

Chat grit his teeth and tried to mount some form of bodily resistance to her attention, his cock only stiffening the harder he tried to ignore it. "I'm...getting the picture."

"Good." She left outlines of her lips along his jaw, tugging at his bell. "Then we can get started."

"Ngh-" Chat groaned at the sound of his zipper coming undone, slowly dragging down as if to peck at his sense of morals.

"Oh, come on," Reflekta tilted her head, tugging his sleeves down his arms. "You're going to enjoy it."

His body and subconscious said otherwise, remaining tense even as she stripped him of his costume. She'd even put his tail back on, deciding he looked better with it than without. Then she got his bell down just above his crotch, letting it hang as she admired the bulge.

"In all these years, has Ladybug ever..." Reflekta teasingly questioned, letting her words trail off of her lips.

"Get on with it." Chat replied firmly.

"Fine." Reflekta hummed. "Maybe I'll fuck the answer out of you later."

Chat mustered a scowl, feeling her hands start tugging at the leather around his waist. His tail had been left loose so that this would be easier, though his being at attention added back some difficulty. It took some extra shimmying and pulling before Reflekta freed her prize. Part of it, at least.

"Nice." The Akuma couldn't help but compliment, stroking it slowly.

Chat's breath hitched at her touch, a latex like feel on his flesh. Instinct began more fully overriding his sensibilities regardless of what he tried to think of to distract himself. Still, he struggled and subconsciously tried to wiggle his way from her hand.

Instead, Reflekta simply tightened her grip around his shaft. She held him still for a moment and trailed her tongue along his cheek. Lipstick smeared up along his flesh and Chat shivered, reaching for her shoulder to try and convince himself to shove her off.

The Akuma nudged his hand away just as easily as she pumped his cock. She moved tantalizingly slow, watching his flesh curl and stretch with every movement. Then she pulled it away for a moment, leaving him breathless.

“St…” Chat sucked in a deep breath. “Stop.”

“Make me.” Reflekta challenged, her tone icy to his ears.

Her eyes fluttered at his half lidded gaze for a moment as if to watch him try and fight. A fight that never came, leaving her free to spit into her hand. She did so a number of times and rolled her palm until it glistened in the dimming sunlight, then returned her grip to his length.

The wet warmth engulfing his cock caused his knees to buckle. His hands lashed out and grabbed at her palm, but he couldn’t pull her away and merely held her in place. More of his mind grew lost as his hips started moving on their own, humping at the Akuma’s grasp with stifled moans on his tongue.

"Ah, there it is." Reflekta delighted. "Look at you, fucking my hand like a cat in heat."

It felt like she wasn’t going to stop. The quick speed she jacked him off with made every muscle in his body feel tense and weak. He could feel her drool adhering to his skin and start to run dry from how much attention she lavished on him.

Before long, he felt himself as hard as he imagined possible. Something done to him by an Akuma, a fact that wracked him with guilt.

"You shouldn’t-” Chat swallowed his thought, unsure of if it was intended for her or himself. "I mean, that...I'm..."

Reflekta pecked at his chin. "You're almost ready."

Chat grimaced as he felt her grasp move from his cock to his wrist, tugging it one way to prompt him to turn around. He did so slowly, still fighting the losing battle of his body. Inadvertently, this put on something of a show for the Akuma coiling him around her finger. She admired the curves at his waist, tracing a fingertip around it and catching the sensation of flesh and leather until he had his back to her.

"Mhm," Reflekta cooed, giving his ass a firm smack of her palm. "Perky."

Chat winced. Not because it hurt, but because he knew he'd already lost. No matter how much he wanted to reach out and stop this, his bodily desires drowned his morality. It wasn't so much that he had lost, either. He had to lose.

For Ladybug.

"Bend over."

He could see the Akuma's lips twisting with joy over the words she spoke. She'd even squeaked when he sank down to his knees and pushed his chest towards the wall. His fingers dragged along the brick as he gradually presented his largely bare body to her.

"Mhm." Reflekta hummed. She snaked a finger between his cheeks, gradually exploring more and more of him while the other hand worked to spread him apart.

"Hey, what are-" Chat attempted to question, cut off by another harsh spank to his ass.

"Quiet." Reflekta commanded, a fingertip gently prodding at his hole. "We need to warm you up first."

Chat whined, then whined louder the more she toyed with him. She rocked her middle finger at his entrance and traced the circle around it, touching each fold of skin with a sense of wicked glee. He shivered when the digit left, then returned feeling slicker. He could tell it was slobber with how warm it was as she ground it into his flesh.

"Ngh, fuck." He forced an exhale.

"We're getting there." Reflekta pulled her finger away again, but held it off him long enough that he had to tilt his head.

He looked back to find her coating it in another liquid. A tube she'd kept in a place he didn't want to think about. First she applied a heavy amount to the toy that hung from her skirt, her garment having seemingly shrunk to keep it exposed.

Then she went about her own hand. Lube soaked the set of gloved fingertips and ran along the digits until she put the cap back on and stuffed it into a pocket he hadn't seen.

Reflekta grinned after she noticed his staring. "Consider it my _lucky charm._ "

With that, her fingers went back to work. She poked and prodded more hungrily at his heated asshole with her tongue running around her lips all the while. Each quake and twitch of his body, each moan he tried to suppress. She reveled in his growing submission, so much so that she eventually worked a finger into him with ease. Then she pumped it to work more in.

"Surprised you're not looser." Reflekta taunted, teasing him with the possibility of a second finger.

"Shut..." Chat panted, dipping his head down.

She simply giggled, sliding her finger from within him and using both to spread at his hole directly. He tried to swallow the purrs that fought their way through his lungs, his stomach filled with butterflies despite the one behind him not yet penetrating.

"I think that's good enough." Reflekta moaned, placing her hands on either of his cheeks and pulling them apart. "Now let's make you pretty."

Chat's fingers clenched at the brick wall, digging in as best they could as he felt silicone prodding at him. It pressed slowly at his asshole, a subtle twist to her movements that faded off when she started truly applying force. It took a few shoves before the Akuma managed to get the tip past his entrance, but with a little effort she finally pushed her way in.

"Fuck!" Chat cried, gritting his teeth as he felt her thrust into him.

The gentle treatment she'd given earlier had hidden her rougher intentions. That mask was falling now, however, as she dug her nails into his hips and pulled him back at her strap on. The pace had only been mild for what felt like a few brief seconds before he could hear his flesh slapping at her waist echoing in the alleyway.

"Yes," Reflekta moaned, reaching up and lacing her arms beneath his. It took a minor effort before she peeled him from the wall and had his back pressing to her chest. "Yes!"

It felt like a pressure shooting up into him that set his mind ablaze. A violation of every principal he should have. It felt…

It felt _good_.

His head shook wildly to try and deny the fact but it was useless. It wasn’t just that she’d blackmailed, seduced and toyed him into this submission. It was that the cock she pounded at his hole felt good. Like it belonged there, like he wanted more.

No, no, it couldn’t, he shouldn't. She was an _Akuma_. A villain controlled by another who was likely watching this downfall. He could imagine the joy the current Hawk Moth was getting out of this as she wore a familiar, devious smirk. No, he couldn't think of such things. He needed to stop this wonderfully twisted sensation, he had to stop Reflekta.

"No-" Chat breathlessly huffed. His eyes were going wide, stars emerging in his mind as he felt her fingers coil around his cock again.

This time, Reflekta pumped him with reckless abandon in attempt to fully break him. Full, brisk strokes along his length that had her latex slapping at the base of his cock in tune with his skin clashing with the latex on her torso. Her free hand kept him pinned to her form, chuckling madly while catching peeks at his agape expression. Still, he managed some sort of struggle that was quickly shut down by a harsh tug at his arm.

" _Behave_ , Chat Noir." Refleka scolded, grunting as she sheathed her silicone cock all the way inside of him.

Pressure mounted in both his body and his mind. His eyes rolled upward, biting at his lower lip to try and hide a moan. A moan she was determined to fuck out of him.

"Ah-ah" Refleka stroked the tip of her pointer at the head of his cock for a moment. Then she brought it up to his lips, stuffing his mouth with his own pre cum.

Chat spat at first, trying to get her finger out. It wasn't much use in his weakened state, however, so he could only take it. Just like he took the harsh fucking he gave his ass.

Satisfied with forcing his own taste down his throat, Reflekta eventually pulled her hand back to his throbbing cock. She eyed it up from over his shoulder, still clapping her hips to his. It looked so gorgeous and messy, so full. She knew he was close without having to ask.

"I'm going to make you cum, Chat Noir." She teased the inevitable, groping his balls and smacking his ass.

"No, st-" Chat's voice was dry and raspy. "Stop, wait-"

Reflekta ignored his pitiful attempts at resisting her. It was useless at this stage and what was worse was that both of them knew it. His eyes wobbled in his head with each hard thrust and while his limited abilities tried to deny her his orgasm, it was futile.

"Yes!" Reflekta hissed into his ear, biting the lobe and licking it before she pulled away.

She adjusted herself some with one hand digging at his ass while the other relentlessly tugged at his cock. So much friction had built up on both ends of his body as the Akuma only added to it. Her efforts at his ass served to fuck his cock at her hand, and her hand pushed his ass back at her cock. A wicked rhythm that overwhelmed Chat Noir and, finally, had his jaw drop.

"Nh, please, I-" Chat's whining became a moan as his asshole clenched on the tool that kept pounding at him.

His eyes went wide after she sheathed herself inside of him, slowly hilting her toy to the silicone balls. She filled him so perfectly, so fully. His cock erupted cum that shot up along his body thanks to her angling his shaft. Then she tilted it, causing it to rain down along the brick in front of him. Streaks of white coated his only real support as she fucked him more slowly throughout his orgasm. Then she kept fucking him, and the idea that she would get another out of him rose in his mind.

"Nh, stop..." Chat weakly groaned, cum still dripping from his tip.

To his surprise, the sensation gradually ceased. A low whine poured from his parted lips when the fake cock slid itself from his asshole. A sound he felt immediate regret over as the Akuma let him turn around and slink down along the wall.

"Look at you." Reflekta moaned as she admired her work. "So beautiful."

Chat panted as he wallowed in his own mess. Cum stained everywhere from the tip of his chin to his stomach, leaking and running along his body. There was even some on his back as he'd trailed his flesh along it on his way downward.

"Now," Reflekta lifted her wrist, aiming the jewel at him. "Now you're ready to be perfect."

Chat shut his eyes as light emerged from the device and tried to brace himself. He waited for the flash, the transformation. But then, it didn't come. Again she didn't seem to blast him like he'd expected. He was surprised she hadn't done so before or during their tryst as it was, so her missing her chance a third time felt even stranger. Then, he heard a crash and reopened his eyes.

What he saw was Reflekta strung up and dangling upside from the fire escape above. He sat up and looked closer at her, his strength gradually returning as he analyzed her leg to see what had caught her. A string that ran around most of her body. A yo-yo around her ankle as the knotted point.

Chat leaned back with a relieved smile, releasing a prolonged exhale. There'd be a lot he'd have to discuss, some obvious things to explain. He wasn't sure how he'd do most of that, he still wasn't even sure if she'd infected him with something in her lipstick or if she'd seduced him by playing on his fears. What he did know was that it was okay.

Ladybug was here.

**Author's Note:**

> So this might be the last piece from my "archives" I'll be sharing as the ones that remain are about as old as the original version of this was and as such really don't hold up, at least to me. Maybe I'll get some second opinions in that regard but this might end up being the last "old" work I post. 
> 
> I'm unsure of what will come next, as usual. I do want to keep expanding with different kinks and/or taboos and there are some ideas I've come across in the few comments I've received that have my interest. I am always looking for a place of inspiration, of course, though I imagine my comments section might remain quite, erm, bare regardless. So it might be some time between my appearances, lest I pop up elsewhere I suppose.
> 
> I also want to point out, in case it wasn't quite obvious enough, that this story abides with the idea that Lila becomes Hawk Moth at some point in the future and that she's quite directly controlling Reflekta. I found that twist one that had more of my attention that I'd expected and could be something I might dabble in going forward.


End file.
